¡Mi tostada!
by WWWheezes
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces interrumpirán a Dominique? ¿Logrará comer su tostada? Regalo para samfj.


**¡Mi tostada!**

**Summary:** ¿Cuántas veces interrumpirán a Dominique? ¿Logrará comer su tostada? Regalo para samfj.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dominique se sentó para desayunar y le puso mantequilla a una tostada. Estaba a punto de darle un mordisco, cuando llegó su prima Lucy, muy emocionada.

-¡Dominique!, mira el libro sobre aviones que encontré en la biblioteca.

-¡Que bien, Lucy!-dijo Dominique, sabía que Lucy amaba la Aeronáutica, y Lucy era su prima favorita.

Lucy se fue y Dominique se dispuso a comer su tostada, pero llegó Rose y Dominique tuvo que dejar su tostada antes de comerla para escuchar a su prima.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Scorpius me invitó a Hogsmeade.

-¡Que bien!-festejó Dominique, siempre había querido que ambos salieran.

Rose se marchó para terminar una tarea que tenía pendiente y Dominique iba a agarrar su tostada, pero llegó su primo Hugo, corriendo y le dijo:

-Ayúdame a esconderme, Alli me persigue.

Dominique no preguntó la razón por la que Alli lo perseguía y lo escondió debajo de la mesa. Una castaña se acercó a Dominique y le dijo:

-¡Dominique!, ¿has visto a Hugo?

-No, Alli. Te aviso si lo veo-mintió Dominique.

Alli le agradeció y se fue. Hugo salió de su escondite y le agradeció también, antes de irse.

Dominique agarró su tostada, pero la soltó al escuchar unos gritos. Volteó y vio a sus primos Fred II y James corriendo de la prefecta de Gryffindor. La prefecta se detuvo y le dijo a Dominique:

-Adivina que hicieron.

-¿Qué hicieron, Megan?-preguntó Dominique.

-Cubrieron a un alumno en pintura azul.

Dominique negó con la cabeza, un poco divertida y Megan se despidió de ella.

Antes de que Dominique extendiera la mano para agarrar la tostada, llegó su primo Albus y le dijo:

-Hola, Dominique, ¿Qué haces?

-Trato de comer mi tostada. Me han interrumpido tantas veces que no he podido ni probarla.

-Bueno, adiós.

Dominique sonrió, aliviada y deseó no ser interrumpida. Pero su deseo no se cumplió, porque un segundo después, se acercó Roxanne y le dijo:

-Tendrás que buscar un nuevo guardián, oí que Spencer se lesionó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Dominique, preocupada.

-No lo sé. Pero como eres la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff, debes buscar un nuevo guardián para el partido. Recuerda que el partido es en tres días.

-Bueno, organizaré las pruebas para hoy. No puedo creerlo, habíamos practicado mucho con Spencer.

Roxanne se fue y Dominique agarró su tostada, miró a los costados para asegurarse de que no la interrumpieran de nuevo, pero observó que su prima Molly se acercaba. Dominique bufó, quería comer su tostada y la interrumpían de nuevo.

-Dominique, ¿has visto a Alex? Me prometió que íbamos a estudiar juntos-dijo Molly. Alexander Nott era el novio de Molly, y a Dominique le caía muy bien.

-¡NO! ¡No he visto a Alex! ¡Yo solo quiero que me dejen tranquila!-gritó Dominique, enojada. No había querido gritarle a su prima, pero estaba de malhumor.

-Está bien-dijo Molly, y se alejó, extrañada por el comportamiento de su prima.

El novio de Dominique, Logan Jones, se acercó. Logan era su novio desde quinto año, hace un año. Era castaño y de ojos verdes. Solía decirle a Dominique que amaba sus ojos azules, porque parecía que el mar se reflejaba en ellos.

-Dominique, al parecer no estás de buen humor, ¿eh?

Logan se sentó y le dio un beso en el cachete.

-¿Puedo comer esa tostada?-preguntó Logan, señalando la tostada de Dominique.

Extendió su mano para agarrarla, pero Dominique dijo:

-¡No! Es que no he podido darle un mordisco a esa tostada, y quiero comerla antes de que me interrumpan de nuevo.

-Mmm, que rica tostada-dijo Louis, que se había acercado y había cogido la tostada sin saber que era de su hermana.

Dominique fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor, y éste le miró extrañado.

-Tranquila, Dominique- dijo Logan.

Louis seguía extrañado por la mirada de su hermana y las palabras de su novio, así que murmuró "Raros" y se marchó.

La cara de Dominique enrojeció y Logan le dijo:

-Puedes prepararte otra.

Dominique se tranquilizó y dijo:

-Está bien.

Logan sonrió, a veces Dominique era muy bipolar. Dominique se preparó la tostada y estuvo a punto de darle un bocado, pero Lily había llegado corriendo y la había estirado por la mano diciendo:

-¡Ven! Tengo que mostrarte algo.

-¡MI tostada! ¡Quiero mi tostada!-gritaba Dominique, pero Lily ya la estaba llevando fuera del comedor.

Logan negó, sabía que su novia le gritaría a Lily y estaría muy enojada por que no había podido comer su tostada.

Logan dijo:

-Ya que ella no podrá comerla, yo lo haré.

Se llevó la tostada a la boca, justo en el momento en que Dominique Weasley entraba al comedor.


End file.
